


Gone Fishing

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Creampie, Established Relationship, I wanted to write something that wasn't angst okay?, IgNoct, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Top noctis, bottom Ignis, but not really, i have literally no excuse for this, it's just an excuse for sex, noctis teaches ignis to fish, prompto sees more than he would've liked, sex on a dock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis wakes Ignis up to teach the man how to fish.  Not much fishing actually occurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I wanted to write something that wasn't angst, because 'Light in the Darkness' was getting me down. So I wrote this. Literally, the first time Ignis yelled at me to 'TURN THE ROD TOWARDS THE FISH' this is the first thing I thought of. So I went there. Because the world needs more top Noctis. And boy, does Ignis enjoy it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think, use plenty of lube.
> 
> FFXV doesn't belong to me. Not beta-ed, all mistakes mine.

Gone Fishing

Noctis woke minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. He quickly grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. He didn’t want the others to wake up. He rolled over and shimmied out of his sleeping bag. 

Normally, he was not one to wake up before the sunrise, but he had plans for today. They were camped near River Wennath, and there was a good fishing spot nearby.

He quickly and quietly got dressed. He looked at Ignis, asleep on his stomach. He knelt and covered Ignis’ mouth with one hand and shook him hard with the other.

Ignis’ eyes flew open. His eyes locked with Noct’s. Noctis put a finger to his lips. Ignis nodded and Noctis dropped his hand. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“Get dressed and come outside.”

Noctis walked out of the tent, leaving a bewildered Ignis sitting in the tent.

Ignis checked the time. Something had to be seriously wrong for Noctis to be awake this early. Worried, Ignis quickly dressed and followed the prince out of the tent.

Noctis was standing at the edge of the Haven, looking towards the river.

“Highness?” Ignis asked.

Noctis turned and grinned. “Good, you’re up.” He walked over to the fishing stuff and pulled out two rods and handed them to Ignis. He grabbed the blanket he had put next to his Coleman camp chair the night before. He grabbed his tackle box.

“Let’s go.”

Ignis looked utterly confused. “Did you wake me up to go fishing?” he asked incredulously.

Noctis turned and looked at him. “No, Ignis. I woke you up to teach you how to fish.” 

Ignis paused, now more confused than ever. Noctis never shared fishing. Gladio asked many times, and Noctis always promised ‘next time’. He followed Noctis to the small pier. Noctis dropped his tackle box and blanket.

The sun wasn’t even up yet, and yet Noctis seemed wide awake. He had a grin on his face that Ignis found quite infectious. Noctis took the rods from him.

“Come here, Ignis.”

Ignis was at a loss. This was not what he had expected when Noctis woke him up.

“Stand there,” Noctis pointed at the end of the pier. Ignis did.

“I am perfectly happy watching you fish, Highness.”

“Not today, Iggy.” He handed the rod to Ignis and stood behind him. Ignis could feel the heat rolling off Noct’s body. It was very distracting.

Noctis wrapped his hand around Ignis’ wrist.

“Cock your arm back, and flick your wrist forward,” he whispered, forcing Ignis’ arm to go through the motions. 

“Good,” Noctis said, “just like that.”

Ignis felt hot. He could feel Noctis’ breath on his neck, and his hand was firm around his wrist.

Nothing was biting.

“Reel it in,” Noctis said. “Gently, not too fast.”

Ignis swallowed hard. He had the line all the way in.

“Good. I knew you’d pick this up quickly, Ignis.” Was Noct’s voice lower than normal?

Noctis could see Ignis’ cheeks flush in the pale pre-dawn light. Good. 

“Hold the rod firmly, Ignis. You don’t want it to slip out from too loose a grip.”

Ignis closed his eyes. This was going to be fantasy fodder for months.

“Again, Ignis.”

Ignis cast the line out. The lure hit the water with a pop. 

“Gently now. Change your rhythm. You don’t want to be…predictable.”

“Fishing works better when your eyes are open,” Noctis said. Ignis shivered slightly. Noctis’ breath over his neck was tightening things below his belt. 

Still, nothing was biting. Ignis reeled the line back in. 

“You look a little hot, Ignis. Why don’t you take off your jacket?”

Ignis handed him the rod and slipped out of his leather jacket. Noctis took it from him and carefully folded it, placing it next to the tackle box.

“Again, Ignis. You have to catch something.”

Ignis took the rod back from Noctis and turned to face the river. He knew he was blushing. He could feel Noct’s eyes on him. He liked it. 

He flicked his wrist and the lure went flying out into the river. He concentrated on the rod in his hand and the sounds of the river around him.

Noctis stared at him, a wicked gleam in his eye. He took off his own shirt. He pressed himself against Ignis, his hands coming around to rest on the other man’s chest.

Ignis froze. Noctis’ fingers were deftly undoing the buttons of his leopard print shirt.

“Noctis?” he asked. Noct’s hand sprawled over Ignis’ chest, nails digging into his skin. He could feel Ignis’ heart rate climb.

“You have a bite,” Noctis whispered against Ignis’ neck. 

“Do I?” Ignis said. The line was twitching, a fish fighting on the end of the hook.

“Ignis,” Noctis whispered, going up on his toes, breath tickling Ignis’ ear, “turn the rod towards the fish!”

He bit Ignis’ earlobe. Ignis gasped, his back arching against Noctis. He nearly dropped the rod.

“You drop it you’re going in after it,” Noctis said, sucking on Ignis’ pulse point. “Catch that fish, Ignis.”

His hands roved freely over Ignis’ chest. He tweaked the taller man’s nipples, pinching and twisting. He sucked greedily at Ignis’ neck, listening to the sounds escaping his throat. 

Ignis was having a very difficult time concentrating on fishing. He could feel Noctis’ hard cock digging into the back of his thigh. He moaned as Noctis ground himself against him. 

Noctis’ hand dipped lower, coming to rest over the noticeable bulge in Ignis’ pants. 

“You do know why I’m doing this, right?” Noctis whispered, his tongue lapping at the bite mark he left on Ignis’ neck.

“No…No, Highness,” Ignis croaked. The fish was halfway to the pier. He had to catch the damn fish.

“Well, it’s like this. Yesterday, when I was fishing, you distracted me, and my line broke.”

Ignis swallowed. “Forgive me, Highness.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Noctis said, cupping Ignis through his pants. He dropped his other hand and unzipped Ignis’ fly. “But I think you owe me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Highness.”

He plunged his hand down the open front of Ignis’ pants, feeling the length of him. Ignis moaned. The fish fought.

Noctis wrapped his hand around Ignis’ length and peeked over his shoulder. The fish was struggling, and Ignis was just standing there.

That wouldn’t do at all. He pulled Ignis’ cock to the right, and Ignis turned the fishing rod in that direction.

“Oh, you are a fast learner,” Noctis whispered, sinking his teeth gently into Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, Highness. I strive to please.”

“I know,” Noctis said huskily. “Please me by catching that fish.”

Every time the fish changed directions, Noctis steered Ignis’ cock. When he wanted his advisor to reel in, he squeezed his balls. He would have to bring Ignis fishing more often. This was fun.

He ground himself against Ignis.

Fuck, he was hard.

He squeezed Ignis’ balls, and Ignis reeled the fish all the way in.

“Good job,” Noctis whispered. “You just caught dinner.”

FFXV

Prompto woke with a start. Half the tent was empty. That was weird. Noctis never woke up first. Ignis always did. Maybe Ignis had asked for Noct’s help with breakfast? He stretched and got up, dressing quickly.

He stepped out of the tent. The Haven was empty. He frowned, looking around. Oh, the fishing stuff was gone. That explained it. 

He grabbed his camera and skipped off to join them. Gladio would figure it out. He walked through the trees and finally came in sight of the pier. 

He froze, his mouth hanging open. Noctis was shirtless, pressed against Ignis with his hands very clearly down Ignis’ pants. Ignis had a rod in his hand, and a fish hung from the line. There was a blanket spread out on the pier behind them.

Prompto wasn’t even aware that he lifted the camera and started taking pictures. He watched as Noctis wrapped his hand in Ignis’ hair and yanked the taller man’s head back. He watched as Noctis nipped and sucked at Ignis’ neck, his hand working the front of Ignis’ pants. 

Noctis stepped back and set the fish down, and then spun Ignis around, shoving the taller man’s shirt off and tossing it aside. Noctis attacked Ignis’ chest, sucking and biting at his nipples.

Prompto lowered the camera and ran back to camp. He didn’t want to see any more. He was going to be scarred for life. (So why were his own pants tight?)

He darted into camp. Gladio looked up from where he was sitting, stoking the fire.

“Where’s Noct and Iggy?”

“Uh…they’re fishing?” Prompto said. He could feel the blush spread across his face. He hated that he blushed so easily.

“What? Noctis took him fishing? Noctis is letting Ignis fish? That is so not cool!” Gladio stood up. “I’m going to get my turn fishing and-“

“NO!” Prompto said, his eyes wide. Gladio turned and looked at him.

“What?”

“It’s a euphemism, it’s a euphemism!”

“I know it’s early, but can you talk sense? What’s a euphemism?”

“They’re not fishing,” Prompto whispered.

Gladio sighed. “You just said-“

“I know, I know.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“If they’re not fishing, what are they doing?”

Gladio looked at Prompto. He didn’t think he had ever seen the kid so red. He started laughing.

“Oh, no. Tell me you didn’t stay and watch.”

“Not long?” 

Gladio roared with laughter. “That explains the look on your face.”

“You knew?”

“I figured. That’s their business. Did you take pictures?”

Prompto looked at the camera. “Uh…I’ll just delete these.”

“Oh, hell no.” Gladio snatched the camera from him. He started scrolling through. “Uh, this one is pretty good.”

It was a zoomed in shot of Noctis sucking on Ignis’ neck, with Noct’s hand fisted in his hair. Ignis’ eyes were half closed, mouth open.

Gladio continuing looking. “I had no idea Ignis was a sub. Interesting.”

“A sub?”

“Oh, good gods, how innocent are you? A submissive. ‘Course, I never imagined Noctis would be a dominant, so there’s that.”

Prompto’s eyes were wide. Gladio laughed at him. “Come, sit, let me explain the world to you, young chocobo.”

Prompto dropped into the chair next to him. Gladio leaned forward, a wicked grin on his face.

FFXV

Noctis fisted his hand in Ignis’ hair and wrenched his head down. He kissed the taller man, driving his tongue into Ignis’ mouth. Ignis responded happily. Noctis’ other hand went back to Ignis’ cock.

“You’re so hard, Ignis. Who knew you liked fishing so much?” He muttered into Ignis’ mouth. He let go of Ignis suddenly, stepping back to look at the man. Ignis moaned at the loss of contact.

“Strip,” Noctis said, eyes bright.

Ignis toed his boots off and put them next to the tackle box. He shoved his pants down his long legs, kicking them aside.

Noctis’ eyes traveled up and down Ignis’ lean body. He was muscled and well defined. His cock jutted away from his body, the head red and slit dripping. Noctis stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Ignis.

He drove his thumb into the slit. Ignis’ hips bucked, a moan tearing from his mouth. It almost hurt.

Noctis let go again, staring at his thumb. It was wet with Ignis’ pre come. He lifted his eyes and locked his gaze on Ignis. He licked his thumb, swirling his tongue around the tip and then sucking it clean.

Ignis watched, his cock twitching. 

“You like that?” Noctis whispered. “You like imagining that I’m sucking your cock?”

“Yes, Highness,” Ignis whispered, his eyes locked on Noct’s thumb. Noctis pulled his thumb from his mouth with a pop. He pointed at the blanket. 

“On your hands and knees.”

Ignis walked forward and folded the blanket one more time. This would be uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. He went down on his hands and knees, ass presented shamelessly to Noctis.

Noctis quickly took off his boots and pushed his pants down his body. His own cock was rock hard, pressing against his lower stomach. He walked around Ignis, watching him. He reached down and started stroking himself.

“Look at you,” Noctis whispered, walking a slow circle around Ignis. “On your hands and knees, cock dripping.” He continued to stroke and tug at his own cock. He stopped in front of Ignis. “You want this in you?”

“Yes, Highness,” Ignis said, looking up the line of Noctis’ body. His cock looked huge from this angle. 

Noctis walked to the tackle box and knelt down. He flipped it open, pulling out a tube of lube. He crawled over to Ignis, gently caressing his hip.

“So perfect,” Noctis muttered, smacking Ignis lightly on the ass. Ignis moaned, rocking back.

“Hmmm, you like that?”

“Yes, Highness.” 

Noctis set the lube down and grasped Ignis’ hip in one hand, and then slammed his hand against Ignis’ butt cheek.

Ignis cried out. Noctis stroked his backside, and then smacked him again. He alternated between gently caressing Ignis’ ass and spanking him. 

Ignis’ cock leaked. He groaned, pushing himself back against Noctis.

“So wanton,” Noctis whispered. He squeezed Ignis’ bright red ass cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart. He looked at Ignis’ puckered hole, waiting for him. He licked his finger and gently rubbed around the edge of Ignis’ opening. 

Ignis shuddered as Noct gently pressed his finger against him. Noctis felt it give slightly. His finger pushed inside Ignis. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Ignis’ red ass. Then he bit him gently, driving his finger into Ignis’ tight heat.

Ignis trembled, eyes closed. He concentrated on the feel of Noctis’ finger slowly moving in and out of him, the feel of his teeth leaving marks on his ass. It was delicious.

Noctis could hear the soft sounds coming from Ignis, and it made his cock twitch. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed the lube. He unscrewed the cap with his teeth and spat it out. He covered Ignis’ anus and the finger that was already buried inside the taller man in lube. 

Noctis slid another finger into Ignis, curling them in different directions. He watched the back of Ignis’ neck flush. He pressed another finger into Ignis’ waiting hole.

He rammed his fingers in to his knuckles, Ignis’ muscles clenching around them.

“Highness, Highness, please,” Ignis panted, his hands fisting the blanket. His hips rocked, thrusting his ass onto Noct’s fingers.

“Please, what?”

“Fuck me,” Ignis said. Noctis could see that his ears had turned red. It was very endearing. “Fuck me, please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Noctis said, spreading his fingers apart and spreading Ignis’ tight hole.

“I want your cock in my ass, Highness. I want you to fuck me.”

“Well, since you were such a good student and caught that fish, how I can I say no?”

He pulled his fingers out and smacked them lightly against Ignis’ ass. Ignis bent his arms, lowering his chest to the blanket. It put his ass shameless in the air, waiting for Noct to fill it. He turned his head, and their eyes locked. Noctis grinned.

“Sit up.”

Ignis complied immediately. Noctis handed him the lube. “Prep me,” Noctis said. He had been on his knees behind Ignis, and now he leaned back, bracing himself with one hand.

Ignis filled his palm with the clear fluid. He wrapped his hand around Noctis’ cock and began to pump slowly, spreading the lube all over it. Noctis’ eyes slid half closed. Ignis knew exactly how to touch him.

“Better make sure there’s enough on the tip,” Noctis said. Ignis put more lube in his hand and palmed the swollen head of Noctis’ cock. Noctis closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Ignis’ soft hands tugging and stroking him. The only sound besides the river was the slick sound of Ignis’ palm against his cock. 

“Enough,” Noctis said. He wanted to last, not come all over Ignis’ hand. Ignis immediately let go and sat back, eyes bright. “I want to see your ass in the air again.”

Ignis got back on his hands and knees, dropping down to press his chest into the blanket, ass hanging in the air. Noctis took the lube and spread Ignis’ cheeks. He squirted some against Ignis’ entrance and tossed the tube aside. 

He reared up behind Ignis and wrapped one hand around himself. He was so slick with lube he couldn’t resist giving himself a hard tug. He groaned. This was going to be wonderful.

He guided himself in, pressing the dripping head of his cock against Ignis’ puckered hole. He felt it give around him, Ignis’ slick heat sucking him in. 

“Gods, Ignis. You’re so good,” Noctis murmured. Ignis rocked back against him.

Noctis pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. He groaned as Ignis spasmed around him. He didn’t move, letting Ignis get used to the invasion.

Ignis shifted slightly, and Noctis pulled out almost all the way. Just the head rested inside Ignis now. Ignis whimpered, trying to push back onto Noctis’ cock.

“You want this, Ignis?”

“Yes, Highness, please!”

Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hips and slammed himself into Ignis. Ignis’ head fell back, mouth open in a silent cry. His ass stung every time Noctis’ hips and thighs met his over sensitive cheeks. He could hear Noct’s balls slapping against his skin.

Noctis dragged his nails down Ignis’ back, raising red lines across the flawless skin.

“You like this, Ignis?” Noctis panted, thrusting as hard as he could. “You like it when I fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Noctis shifted slightly, and his cock rubbed over Ignis’ prostate. Ignis clenched around him, a deep moan rising from his chest. Noctis began to pump in and out of Ignis faster, making sure to rub that spot every time.

Ignis cried out, pressing back as hard as he could into Noctis. 

Noctis reached around and pinched Ignis’ nipples. The soft little noises Ignis coming from Ignis’ throat was going to send Noctis over the edge.

“Close, Ignis,” he whispered. “You want me to come inside you Ignis?”

“Yes, Highness!”

“Good,” Noctis said. “I want to watch you drive the Regalia and know that your ass is full of my seed.”

“Oh, gods,” Ignis muttered. His cock twitched, a line of pre come dripping from the tip, staining the blanket.

“You like that idea, Ignis?”

“Yes, Highness.”

“Say it,” Noctis said, rocking his hips. He could feel Ignis’ tight rings of muscle contract around him.

“I want your seed inside my ass. I want to feel it leaking out of me as I drive the Regalia. I want you to look at me and know you filled me. I want you to know that I belong to you, and only you. I want to feel you empty yourself into me.”

Noctis grabbed his hips and slammed them together as hard as he could. His thrusting grew haphazard. He leaned over and bit Ignis’ shoulder to silence his cry.

Ignis bit his own arm to stifle his moans. They weren’t that far away from camp.

Noctis felt fire spread through his body, and he spilled himself into Ignis’ ass. He kept thrusting, driving himself into Ignis hard and fast. He finally collapsed over Ignis’ back, his cock twitching in Ignis.

Noctis kissed his shoulder and pulled out. He looked at Ignis’ now red, stretched hole. He could see his pearly seed dripping from him. 

Ignis was trembling, eyes closed. Noctis blinked and pushed Ignis’ legs apart. He could see Ignis’ balls, and his…

Still hard cock?

“You didn’t come?” Noctis said. He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted.

“You…You…” Ignis panted. He was having a hard time thinking, let alone speaking. His cock was dripping and swollen, but he still hadn’t come. “You didn’t give me permission, Highness.”

Oh.

_Oh._ Ignis had never asked for permission before. He hadn’t realized that Ignis had wanted permission.

“Shit, Ignis, if I had known you’d react this well to learning how to fish, I would’ve done it ages ago.”

Ignis managed a smile. His pupils were blown and his cheeks were flushed. He kept his ass in the air, dripping Noct’s come. Noctis thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

Noctis smiled at him, caressing his back, hand drifting lower to cup Ignis’ ass. He spread Ignis’ cheeks, looking at his hole. He leaned forward and ran his tongue around Ignis’ rim. 

Ignis whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes. Noctis’ thumb pulled the edge of Ignis’ hole open just enough for his tongue to dip inside. He tasted of come and lube and it was disgusting and wonderful all at the same time.

He lapped at Ignis with long, sure strokes of his tongue. Ignis closed his eyes, pressing himself closer to Noct’s face. He drew his tongue from Ignis’ dripping hole down to his balls and back up.

Noctis ran his tongue around Ignis’ opening, tongue dipping in and out occasionally. He sat back and spat to the side. He touched Ignis’ hip. The man was shaking.

“On your back,” Noctis commanded. Ignis slowly turned over, lying on the blanket.

Noctis spread Ignis’ legs and leaned down over him. Ignis’ cock drove into Noct’s abs. Noct lowered his head to Ignis’ neck. He had a hickey forming from Noctis’ earlier attention. Noctis wanted to give him more.

He started nipping and sucking at Ignis’ neck, leaving a trail of marks dipping down onto his chest.

“You can touch me, Ignis,” Noctis whispered, taking one of Ignis’ hard nipples into his mouth.

Ignis’ hands came up, running down Noct’s back. Noctis moved up and down, Ignis’ wet cock drawing wet lines on Noct’s stomach. His slick, softening cock rubbed against Ignis’ hard length. 

Noct bit down around Ignis’ nipple, and Ignis arched into him. 

“Please, Highness,” he moaned. The feel of Noctis’ cock grinding against his was exquisite torture.

Noctis sat up. He threw his legs over Ignis’ thighs, pressing his slick cock against Ignis. He reached forward and wrapped a hand around Ignis.

“Gods, Ignis, you’re so hot and hard. You have such control.” He began to rub. He flicked his thumb over the head, pressing it briefly into Ignis’ slit. Ignis’ hips bucked wildly.

“Please, Highness!” Ignis cried, his fist clenching in the blanket.

“Come for me, Ignis,” Noctis whispered. He couldn’t stop staring at his hand around Ignis’ dick. Ignis was hard and red and dripping. Noctis began tugging and twisting, his palm rubbing from the base of Ignis’ cock to the head. “Come for me.”

“Yes, Highness, yes!” Ignis’ hips rose to meet Noctis’ hand. He cried out, twitching in Noct’s hand. Noct watched in fascination as Ignis came, threads of pearly seed covering his hand.

Noctis continued pumping, milking every drop he could out of Ignis. His eyes roved over his advisor. Ignis’ mouth was open, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. His hair was a mess, glasses askew. His chest and neck were covered in bite marks and bruises. Noctis smiled and leaned down, lying against Ignis.

“Say it, Ignis,” he whispered.

“I’m yours, Noctis.”

Noctis smiled and kissed Ignis gently. “Mine.”

Ignis smiled against his lips. Noctis leaned back and looked Ignis in the eyes.

“Love you, Noct,” Ignis said.

“Love you more,” Noct replied.

“Love you mostest.”

Noctis laughed and kissed him again. “That’s not a word.”

Ignis ran his fingers through Noct’s hair. The sun was up. The others would be awake by now.

Noct sighed. “Guess we should get dress and head back.”

“Before Prompto comes looking for us.”

Noctis snorted. “He’d be scarred for life.” He stood up and held a hand out of Ignis. Ignis took his hand and Noctis pulled him to his feet.

Ignis groaned. Gods above, he was going to be sore. He could feel his ass dripping and it was disgusting and wonderful. Noctis grinned cheekily at him.

“I’m wearing your jacket.”

Ignis smiled wryly. “As you wish.”

Noctis opened the tackle box again and put the lube back in it. It was a good spot to hide the lube, because no one ever looked in there. He pulled out a small towel and dipped it in the river. He quickly cleaned his hand and thighs. He handed the towel to Ignis and Ignis cleaned himself off.

They quickly got dressed. Noctis picked up Ignis jacket and slipped it on. His eyes roamed over Ignis. He could see four little bite marks on Ignis’ neck, and he smiled. 

Ignis was his, and everyone would know it. Noctis folded up the blanket and picked up the tackle box. Ignis grabbed the rods and the very dead fish. They started walking back to camp. Noct shifted everything to one arm and wrapped his other around Ignis’ waist. He stuck his hand into Ignis’ back pocket, squeezing gently.

FFXV

Gladio and Prompto were sitting in the camp chairs, talking softy, when Ignis and Noctis walked back into the Haven. Prompto turned bright red upon seeing them.

Gladio’s eyes widened. Ignis looked well and thoroughly fucked. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were flushed, and he was walking a tad funny. Noctis had his hand in Ignis’ back pocket. Gladio bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at the bite marks littering Ignis’ neck.

Noctis dropped the blanket and tackle box, taking the fish from Ignis and tossing it in the cooler. He set the rods down and turned back. 

Noctis had a very self-satisfied expression on his face. He was also wearing Ignis’ jacket and looked quite pleased about it.

Gladio looked Ignis up and down. “Well, I’m not sure if the fish were biting, but something certainly was.”

Ignis blushed. Noct sauntered over to Ignis and wrapped an arm around the taller man. His hand brushed the front of Ignis’ shirt, dancing over the buttons and tracing the leopard spots. Prompto and Gladio’s eyes followed his hand.

Noctis suddenly cupped Ignis through his pants, grinning wickedly at Gladio and Prompto. Ignis’ head fell back as Noct rubbed him in front of the others. 

“Something was definitely biting,” he said with a laugh, “I caught myself a big one.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, I thought about making this Promptio too, because what better way for Gladio to explain it then to *ahem* demonstrate, but I wanted this one to be focused on Ignoct. If ya'll are interested in seeing this story from the other side, where Gladio and Prompto most likely fuck like bunnies in the camp, let me know.
> 
> Ciao, and I hope you enjoyed this little...uh...trip.


End file.
